league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vraxuth, the Aspect of Madness
Vraxuth is the Targonian Aspect of Madness, wielding powerful mental energies that can either heal his allies, allowing them to focus their power, or break his opponents, driving his enemies against each other in fits of madness. He takes the form of a masked being in a yellow-gray robe, revealing parts of his body as masses of tendrils that consume all in their path. He was chained in an underground room by his fellow Aspects, but you cannot contain the Madness that is Vraxuth. In game, Vraxuth is an AD ranged Support/Mage that uses his powers to manipulate his enemies’ movements, and punish their mistakes. Summon the Hunters of Vraxuth to hunt down the enemies that don’t accept your overbearing Madness. Abilities Passive: The Sign of Vraxuth Vraxuth uses Madness instead of mana, which is gained by nearby minion and champion deaths, both enemy and allies. Total Madness scales with 50% your bonus AD. Q: Grasp of Vraxuth 25 Madness Passively gain extra Madness from enemy minions that die near you. Whip a bundle of tendrils that stops at the first enemy champion hit, dealing 20/40/60/80/100 Physical damage (+75% of your bonus AD) and rooting them. If cast again, pull the rooted hero a short distance toward Vraxuth, dealing the damage again and refreshing the root. W: Embolden/Madden 25 Madness 6/5/4/3/3 Second Cooldown On Ally: Focus a target ally’s mind, giving them increased Attack Speed and healing them for 10/15/20/25/30% of their maximum health. Casting this upon an ally links Vraxuth. Minions and champions kills by your linked grant 5 Madness. On Enemy: Overwhelm an enemy’s mind, increasing their MS and AS, inflicting Sign of Vraxuth, and dealing 5/10/15/20/25% (+1% per 25 AD) of their maximum health as physical damage. Sign of Vraxuth: Makes an enemy attack their allies against their will, and dealing bonus damage against low health enemies/allies. E: Wrath of Vraxuth 25 Madness Become immune to CC for 2/3/4/5/6 seconds, increasing your MS, AD, and enhancing your abilities, making them 20/40/60% more effective. Create an aura around you that devours projectiles from Basic Attacks, abilities, or jungle monsters. Projectiles devoured by this aura give Vraxuth 5-15 Madness, depending on their damage and mana cost.''' R: Hunters of Vraxuth Summon a pair of Hunters of Vraxuth that chase down enemy heroes, pouncing when in range and exploding, dealing bonus physical damage plus physical execution damage when their target is under 25/30/35% of their maximum health. Bio Vraxuth is one of the oldest of the Aspects, as well as the most terrifying. Wherever sanity falters, madness is there to make things stable. His skin, as black as ebony, his eyes, glittering like gold. He inflicted those who sought ways to use the Aspects for their gain with a growing madness that broke their mind, driving them to insanity. The Aspects saw him as a guide during rough times, able to clear the minds of those around him with a single word. They say his form was all his own, not a chosen host for his spirit. He was worshipped by many across Runeterra, who drank special concoctions of wine, herbs, and small amounts of poisonous mushrooms to replicate the glorious madness gifted by Vraxuth. Vraxuth secretly despised this, as madness should not be preached about, it should be feared as a breaker of minds. These people usually were tracked down by his faithful Hunters, a pair of dangerous beast spirits that rip apart those who take the “worship” of madness too seriously. After many millennia, Vraxuth’s worshippers began to kill followers of other Aspects, claiming they were enacting a “holy crusade for holy madness.” The other Aspects quickly shut down this pitiful excuse for murdering others by killing these worshippers with a landslide. Those who survived were quickly killed by the Solari and Rakkor. As punishment, Vraxuth was imprisoned in the center of Mount Targon, imprisoned with chains of shimmering steel, where no-one could hear his maddening screams. Over time, Vraxuth changed from a human form into… something maddening to look at. His limbs became masses of sinewy tendrils, his upper face became a mass of eyes that glow gold, and a wide mouth lined with needle-like teeth. When he spoke, a dark aura spread around him, absorbing the stone, dust, and sand from the walls of his prison. He cursed the other Aspects, the ones who imprisoned him in the earth under his home, for eons. Eventually, the chains that kept Vraxuth imprisoned were broken by the Aspect of War, Pantheon. He wished to unite the Aspects, though Vraxuth was furious, even trying to strangle Pantheon with the tendrils that made up his limbs. Eventually, after a brutal battle of tendril and spear, Vraxuth “agreed” to return to Targon, under one condition: Vraxuth will work alone for as long as possible, and no-one must disturb him while he worked. Pantheon agreed, and the two set off for Targon. The Return I walk through the silvery streets of home, angels and star-children glancing at me. Some had fear in their eyes, others, disgust. I was different, tendrils instead of limbs, a mass of eyes covering my forehead. They could sense my change, my corruption. They either hate me, or fear me. Either way, it's for the best. They can't see me like this, for too long, anyway. I see a small girl run up to me. Her hair is massive, bigger than her whole body. I know this one. I don't believe she knows me. "Hiya! I'm Zoe, what's your name," she said with glee. "I am Vraxuth, Aspect of Madness," I replied. "You are the one who locked me down in my personal hell, right?" The glee drained from the girl's face, her eyes telling me she is. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she nervously chuckled. My eyes started to glow golden with hatred. "You '''don't know what you did to me," I growled, my dark aura starting to manifest in a deep, growling sound. The citizens of Targon started to run, afraid of my aura. They call for help, but they aren't heard. "You got me imprisoned in the mountain for the deaths caused by my "followers"," I roared, my voice feeding the black aura to deadly proportions. I realized I was going to hurt someone, and fled to my lab. I locked myself into my lab, and began to work on a costume, a facade to keep my face and body a secret from the world. A special cloak that makes my body look normal, the way i looked before the world put me into the ground. It must work, It MUST. I NEED to look like I did before. I place the cloak upon my frame of tendrils and eyes. I extend my arm from the sleeves. It's... normal. A human limb. I look at the other. Normal, like the other. I look at my right hand, and manipulate my tendrils. The mimicry broke perfectly, revealing the slashing tendrils that make up my form. I manipulate the limbs back into a hand-like shape, and the mimicry reformed, making my arm look normal again. With glee in my many eyes, I run to the mirror I keep in the corner. I look at my face. A large quantity of gold eyes stare back, and my wide mouth opens into a scream of hopelessness. It didn't work. My face is still... monstrous. I run back to my workbench, grabbing a slab of magically charged material that glistened like porcelain. I began to carve it into a humanoid face. I try to keep a steady "hand, but I broke it. I look for a mask, another facade to work as my face.